Hasta aquí nos guió la llama de la juventud
by Gv-13s
Summary: TenTen recuerda y relata como empezó a sentir cosas por Neji,Aun que no todo fue tan fácil,dolorosos y alegres momentos que pasaron juntos,pero no todo siempre es un jardín de rosas.


_**Capitulo 1: Recuerdo.**_

_Aun lo recuerdo… recuerdo como empezó todo, cuando nos formaron como grupo, Rock Lee, nuestro sensei Maito Gai, yo Tenten, y por último el, Neji Hyuga. Era chica no me interesaba en ese momento el amor, ni los cuentos de hadas, solo quería ser una buena kunoichi, quería ser como ella, Tsunade-sama, pero para que salirme de este estúpido tema que me para los pelos de punta y se me cristalizan los ojos al recordarlo. _

_Neji siempre fue un niño y joven cerrado, nunca hablaba de sus problemas, pero a mi, a mi era como si siempre tuvimos una confianza inigualable, me contaba sus cosas, incluso me conto su sentimiento que más lo hacía sufrir, su odio a la rama principal, entrenábamos juntos, y aun que no me crean cada vez que entrenábamos, el sonreía, nos divertíamos, reíamos a carcajadas, aunque esas risas se volvían quejidos, ya que muchas veces Neji no alcanzo a esquivar alguna arma que le tiraba, o yo no alcanzaba a esquivar una palmada que me devolvía, y teníamos que ir donde Sakura para que nos diera alguna ayudadita Jaja… pero bueno solo había una cosa que me la mantuvo oculta, y eso eran sus sentimientos hacia mi._

_Empezare por la parte que nos convertimos en Jonin…_

-¡Genial chicos, han seguido la llama de la juventud! – dijo Gai sensei mientras levantaba su infaltable dedo, en signo de aprobación.

A mi derecha estaba Lee y a mi izquierda Neji, mientras delante de nosotros Gai sensei.

-No lo hemos defraudado sensei, aquí estamos, somos jonin, la llama de la juventud nos ah guiado hasta aquí- grito Lee mientras levantaba su puño-

-Neji cerró sus ojos y dio su sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba. Esa, esa fue la primera vez que mi cuerpo me daba una mala jugada, yo, yo nunca había sentido algo así, bueno había visto más de un millón de veces esa sonrisa de Neji, pero jamás había sentido algo tan profundo en mi ser al verlo.

-¡TenTen!, ¡TenTen!- volvía a escuchar. -¡¿A si?! jaja díganme- dije nerviosa.

-Te has quedado como tonta mirando a Neji, ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Gai sensei mientras al igual que Lee y Neji me miraban confusos.

-A… no pasa nada, solo que ems…ems… ¡Neji tienes algo en la cara!-Dije gritando lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Dónde?-dijo Neji mientras se tocaba la cara.

-Jaaa… ¡caíste Neji!- Grite más fuerte de lo habitual, y bueno, obviamente nerviosa.

-Neji solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza- siempre lo hacía cuando Lee,Gai sensei, o yo hacíamos algo que a él le parecía absurdo, pues si éramos un trió de inmaduros.

-Está bien chicos pueden irse, a entrenar o a esperar si la Hokage tiene alguna misión para ustedes el día de hoy.- nos dijo Maito Gai mientras salía de la pequeña sala con Lee.

Me había quedado sola con él, y era un silencio incomodo, nunca me había ocurrido, siempre tenía algo del cual hablar, oh aun que no lo tuviera, nunca había sido incomodo, simplemente, no sé que me ocurre… -y… ¿Qué te parece?-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo lamento Neji, no te oí, ¿Podrías…re-repetirme lo que…acabas de de…decir?- le dije entrecortadamente.

-Mm- dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos en tono de paciencia.-ven conmigo, sígueme-

-eh...eh okey…-dije nerviosa.

Nos dirigimos a un lugar, y no era al cual siempre entrenábamos, era un lugar cerca de las afuera de Konoha, cuando llegamos, estábamos rodeados de arboles, plantas, y el sol que se escondía, para darle paso a la luminosa luna, hoy iba a haber luna llena. Nos sentamos frente a un rio, en una grande roca, todo se mantenía en silencio, gire mi cabeza para ver a Neji el cual observaba el atardecer con esa gran tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. No podía dejar de mirar su hermoso perfil, sus hermosos ojos lila pálido que miraban perdidamente el sol esconderse, y sus labios, esos labios que me tentaban… me daban ganas de acercarme y probarlos, en ese momento me preguntaba, ¿Serán igual de dulces como se ven, al momento de probarlos?, mientras lo miraba sin parar, volví a la realidad y el tenso ambiente volvió. Cuando estuve dispuesta a romper el silencio, el me interrumpió.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -me dijo esta vez dando vuelta su cara para mirarme. Si bien Neji era serio, se caracterizaba en ser un chico que al hablar cosas serias te miraba a los ojos, cosa que ahora lo hacía, y eso me estaba dando mala espina.

-¿Por qué lo dices Neji?-Le dije desviando la mirada tímidamente.

-Últimamente me has estado mirando demasiado, y no de una forma normal como lo hacías antes, cada vez que escuchas mi voz tiritas, cada vez que escuchas mi nombre saltas asustada, y cada vez que te miro…-_esta vez clavo más sus ojos en mí asiendo que mi cuerpo tiritara, logrando ponerme nerviosa- _te pones como estas ahora. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué te ocurre, porque estas así, eh hecho algo malo TenTen?-Dijo mirándome con cara de preocupación.

-N…No pasa nada Neji, pu… puedes estar tranquilo- dije entre pequeñas carcajadas y voz nerviosa.

-Tenten, ahora me toca a mi escucharte, ¿Qué pasa?, tú no eres así, sabes que puedo ser el tipo más serio de konoha, pero contigo soy diferente, sabes que tenemos una _amistad_ increíble, nunca has tenido problema en contarme cosas- _hizo una pausa_\- después de

Todo… confías en mi ¿no?.- dijo sin quitar su cara y voz de preocupación.

-Pues Neji veras…- dije esta vez mirándolo fijamente.

_Él lo había dicho nuestra Amistad era increíble, y no quería arruinarla con una mala pasada de mi corazón, pero ya saben cómo soy, no me puedo guardar mis cosas, menos a Neji, nunca le eh podido mentir e ocultar algo, y esta vez no sería la excepción… al igual que siempre, se lo iba a decir_…

Hola, Bueno no es mi primer Fic, pero si mi primer NejiTen, esta historia es relatada por Tenten contando cómo empezó todo con Neji, espero que sea de su agrado, soy nueva con esto de publicar en Fanfiction, y no entiendo como le llaman ustedes a "comentar" Jaja! Pero bueno a mi lenguaje les digo, espero que Comenten que les pareció, ¡Gracias! Besos… Sarada Uchiha.

**Pd. Las invito a leer mi primer Fic, "La Apuesta", SasuSaku se que empezó medio aburrida pero era el capítulo de presentación de los personajes. Prometo que se pondrá interesante, al igual que este Fic, solo pido que me apoyen en este trabajo que me gusta hacer, y me dejen sus comentarios, ya sea dando consejos o dándome sus opiniones, que me haría ¡muy feliz!...Gracias.**

**Pd2: Las Letras **_cursivas _**serán los pensamientos de TenTen como ven ella esta recordando cómo empezó todo ****.**


End file.
